


The Killing is Politics

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [45]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank comes to you for help, but Matt doesn't know you're related and freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killing is Politics

**Author's Note:**

> This does have Frank Castle in it, so beware of spoilers. I wrote this before the new seasoncame out, but edited it after I watched the new season, so I don't think there's anything beyond what the trailers show.

You’re enjoying a nice, peaceful, night in with Matt when his whole body tenses up. Which, of course it does. Because you have to love the people who attract the most drama. And it's not even normal drama. It's shit that will likely get you killed one day. But you know, what's the difference? We all have to die at some point, right?

Your only surviving relative is homicidal- bordering on maniac. Despite all his flaws though, he's not an bad man. He's your brother, and you love him. It's not like it's a conscious choice.

Which brings us to the other crazy person in your life. When you met Matt, you thought: cute, mentally stable, intelligent, blind. In that order. Blind in big bold letters, because that meant you finally found someone mellow, whom you could potentially settle down with. It didn't mean he couldn't be fun or spontaneous, or romantic, or funny. You don't want boring. Just safe. And that's exactly what he was for the first year. He was soft spoken, kind, charming, caring- god he cared so much. Most of all, he was safe, and you were happy. 

Then it became too much. Matt wasn't around and wasn't giving you an explanation- or at least not a believable one- until one day he did. He sat you down and told you he was Daredevil.

To which you responded "Yeah, good one Matt."

He just pressed his lips into a thin line and waited for the onslaught of questions to follow. By the time that conversation was over, your revised response was: of course you are. Even if it wasn't actually spoken. Because the person who you now know is the love of your life is a vigilante. What is your problem? 

You've come to terms with it since then, and embraced Matt in all his heroic glory. It would seem that you're just not cut out for a normal life. So you’re not surprised that at 7 PM on a Wednesday, Matt’s picking up on some sort of danger.

“Matt, What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I’m trying to listen.” He sits there with his brows furrowed for a minute before he tells you what’s happening. “Someone I fought a couple weeks ago is coming toward us.” He tilts his head to the side. “He’s wounded. I thought we agreed to disagree. But how did he find me? More importantly, how did he find you?” He gets up to wait by the door.

“Matt what are you going to do?”

When the man pounds on the door, Matt pulls him inside and shoves him against the wall.

“I want you to listen to me carefully. If you have a problem with me, you find me, and we’ll settle it. But if you ever come after someone I love again, I’ll make you beg for death.”

Well, that’s not the ideal way to hear that Matt loves you for the first time, but at least your life is never boring. In hindsight, you should’ve predicted this.

“Either I’m in the wrong place, and the blood loss is worse than I thought, or my sister got a new watchdog.”

“Frank?” You walk over to look at the man Matt just threatened.

“Can you call your henchman off before I bleed out?”

Matt releases Frank and steps back. “He’s your brother?” He breathes out in disbelief.

Frank extends a hand. “You the boyfriend she didn’t want me to intimidate?”

“More like I didn’t want you to embarrass yourself, and by extension me, in front of.” You go to get the first aid stuff. “I should know by now that you have no shame though.” You prod at the bullet hole. “You need to find a nurse friend.”

“Come on, I showed you how to remove a bullet.”

“Yeah, well have you thought about not getting bullet wounds in the first place?”

Frank’s face hardens. To anyone else, it would look like the ever present grimace carved into his face, but you’ve learned to pick on his minute expressions over the years. “You know I can’t do that.”

“You could though.” When he doesn’t respond, you turn your attention to your brooding boyfriend. “Matt, are you going to stop pacing any time soon?”

“You just want me to ignore the fact that we have a murder in our living room?”

You raise your eyebrows. “You do not get to have a superiority complex about this.”

He looks hurt. “Is this how you see me? Are we the same to you?”

“Matt, I’m not doing this with you right now.” You stop the conversation before Frank figures out that Matt’s Daredevil and they decide to start a brawl in your living room.

Matt sighs. “And what about you? Have you ever thought about keeping your vigilante life separate? About keeping her safe?”

“I see you're a fan.” Frank deadpans.

Matt scoffs and tilts his head up to the ceiling, as if asking for strength and patience.

“Matt, I worry, and I want to help. I’d do the same for you.”

Matt just shakes his head and starts pacing again.

“I bet you love that Daredevil guy.”

“I believe in what he’s doing. At least he doesn’t kill anyone and everyone he has a problem with.”

“Sometimes that’s what they deserve.”

“I agree, but that’s not for us to decide.”

“If not us, then who?”

“God. The justice system. The law.”

Frank lets out a humorless laugh. “Well God ain't doin' shit for us down here. Neither is the ‘justice’ system for that matter. What do you suggest? We just drop em' off at the station and hope they get shitty lawyers?”

Matt sighs. “That’s what the jury is there for.”

“So we just let a group of clueless civilians decide their punishment?”

Matt rolls his eyes. “Tell me, how are you any different from them?”

“I’m exmilitary.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to kill people.”

“Right, we should just let the prisons overcrowd and the ‘lesser’ criminals get released? And that’s assuming they don’t get a deal and the case even goes to trial.”

“Oh, I see, we should just carry guns and shoot criminals on sight.” Matt shakes his head. “There are other ways to deal with it.”

“That’s vague. So if you have so much faith in our judicial system, why don’t you call the cops on me right now?”

“Because my girlfriend is aiding a known criminal. She could be tried as an accessory after the fact.”

“Okay guys, that’s enough. I was having a relaxing evening and no one I care about was bleeding. For once. Frank, it’s fine that you came here, but you both need to agree to disagree.”

“This isn’t us arguing about whether pineapple pizza is gross. It's a serious issue.” Matt chides.

“You think I don’t know that? You know what else I know? You’re both stubborn fuckers and no amount of debate is going to get either one of you to change your beliefs. Treat it like what it is- politics. Don’t talk about it if you’re going to be at eachother’s throats. I love you both and I need you two to at least co exist in my life.”

They fall silent at that.

“Can you do that for me?”

Matt nods and takes a seat next to Frank. Rigid as it may be.

Frank looks over and offers a hand.

You eye the two man-children before you and question what you’re getting yourself into. “Frank, he’s blind; you need to speak up. Matt, I know you can tell he’s trying to shake your hand, please make an effort.”

Matt extends his hand and nods, pressing his lips into a thin line. “Matt Murdock.”

“Frank Castle.” He shakes Matt’s hand. “You know, you’re so intense, I didn’t even notice you were blind until she said something.”

“Well, you had a good distraction.” He nods toward Frank’s injured arm.

“So Matt, what do you do?” Frank asks.

“I’m a defense attorney.”

“Defense huh?" He shakes his head. "No wonder you like Daredevil. He throws him on the steps of the police station and you take their money. I bet you’re loaded.”

"Okay, first of all, him and his partner are pro bono. Second of all, stop it. I won’t have you low key interrogating him to see if he’s good enough for me.”

“That’s my job as your brother. You did the same thing to me.”

Matt can tell there’s more he’s not saying, remembers the story he told Daredevil in the graveyard. Even if he hadn't heard that story that night, there's such a broken quality in Frank's voice. 

“This one’s good. I promise." You tell Frank in a softer tone. "Just try to be civil.” You get up to put the first aid stuff away.

Frank takes the time to threaten Matt. “If you don’t do right by her, I won’t hesitate to hold you down while she gets her revenge. Then I’ll come after you myself.”

Matt nods. “Yeah, okay. But I’d be a pretty shitty boyfriend if I needed a threat to keep me in line.”

“I told you he’s a good one.” You say as you plop on the sofa between them.

“You already made me change the death threat, you can’t take it from me. It’s a long honored tradition by family members everywhere.”

Matt shrugs. “I guess he’s right sweetheart. When Foggy, and Karen get serious with someone, I’ll be having that discussion with their mate. They might corner you and do the same.”

“Alright, fine.”

“Is it really fine, or are you being passive aggressive?” Frank asks.

“It’s fine. I’m already done breaking you two up. I’m glad you agree on something.”

Matt leans in and kisses your temple. “I’m sorry, we’ll behave.”

“Well don’t go overboard. You don’t have to behave, just try to get along. Jesus, I’m not your mother. Hell, I’m not even the older sibling.” You throw a pointed look at Frank.

“Well, I guess I should let you two get back to your evening.” Frank leans in and hugs you. “Love you.” He stands and addresses Matt. “Politics aside, I’m glad I met you. We'll have to have dinner, the three of us some time.” He shakes Matt’s hand before leaving.

A few minutes pass in silence before Matt speaks up. “So, at some point tonight, did we both indirectly confess our love for the first time?”

You chuckle. “I think we did.”

He smiles and kisses you. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
